


Our own Snow Globe

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Requested by RavenHow about one where Dylan sneaks y/n into his house one cold, snowy winter night. It's dark and she's nervous because she can't see a thing (down the hall). He lays her down and makes out with her in his bed; the room pitch black. It gets very heated. She is shy yet giggly during the makeout session, grinding on him playfully. They try not to make noise. Afterwards, he says funny stuff to get her to laugh while they lay down; trying to remain quiet.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Our own Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Raven :)
> 
> I hope you like it, just like anyone else who reads this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think <3 <3 I really hope you're happy with this!

Waiting outside for him I regret not putting on my gloves. I figured he’d be here any minute so why bother, that turned out to be a mistake. I’m cold to the bone and even with my hands in my pockets they are freezing. Looking around me I have a watchful eye out for neighbors. Which is ridiculous because it is 2 in the morning. Not a single soul, well a single smart soul is out at this hour. I walk around in my place feeling and hearing the freshly fallen snow beneath my feet. All around me snow is still falling, I can’t even look up without my eyes filling up with snowflakes. I love the crispy sound snow makes when you first step on it. But a new sound catches my attention and that one I love even more. Dylan’s car approaches me but his lights are off so he’s going a lot slower. The last few feet I cross myself by running as fast as I can without slipping. Next to his car, he stops and opens the door for me from the inside. 

“Get in baby” he says and as quick as I can do I get inside. Once I’m seated I look at him and the great smile on his face warms me on the inside. “Hi” he says with that naughty tone of voice he gets when we’re doing something we’re absolutely not supposed to. “Hi babe” I say and we give each other a sweet kiss. 

“Your lips are freezing” he says worriedly as he starts to drive. 

“I am freezing in my entirety babe, what took you so long?” I ask rubbing my hands together while Dylan cranks up the heater for me. 

“I drove the last part without my lights” and I look at him with a frown “I was fucking anxious someone would see me or something” 

“Ah babe, I told you I could have walked to the parking lot of King Soopers so it was easier to pick me up” I say to him with a pout.

“And let you walk outside alone, at this hour. Hell no” he says putting his lights on as we’re out of my street.

“But letting me freeze was okay?” I ask teasing him. He looks at me with sad eyes “just kidding babe, I’m fine” and then the scenery around me hits me. “Look at how pretty the world is when it’s covered in snow” and I miss Dylan’s eyes on me “The fresh snow falling down it’s just so gorgeous. I love snow. Just put us in a snow globe” I say leaning back before I turn to the side to look at Dylan. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask him.

“Like what?” he asks, playing innocent.

“You have that look in your eyes, the I-am-up-to-no-good look” we both start to chuckle.

“Why would you think I’m up to no good?” he asks, still playing.

“Oh I don’t know, let’s see, you’re picking me up in the middle of a freezing winter night for something at your place that I apparently can’t see during the day” I say in one breath.

“Do” is all he says and he sees the question on my face “you said, see but it’s do, something you can’t do during the day” he corrects me. 

“Something I can’t do?” I ask but he doesn’t answer and we’re almost at his house so I will wait patiently to find out when we get there. He shuts off the lights from his car for the last bit of the drive up and that scares me to death, it’s so dark out and the roads are slippery. With Bated breath I watch Dylan skillfully drive up to his house and shut off the engine as fast as he can. We get out of the car and walk to the door hand in hand. Actually Dylan has both his hands over mine to keep it as warm as possible, but the second he lets go to open the door the cold gets a tight grip on my hand. The door opens and the darkness in the house really shocks me. 

“Wow, your house is so dark” I say softly. He just shushes me as we make our way into his home. I’m trying really hard to focus on where I am from memory but I bump into something and I have no idea what it even is. Dylan turns around and with ease takes my hand in his. Knowing full well where he is and can probably even see me. My heart is in my throat and we approach the stairs we need to go up on. He comes closer to my ear with his mouth “be as quiet as possible” I nod yes and go up on my toes. Clutching onto Dylan with all I have in me. Once the stairs are behind us we still have a bit of corridor to go through but that leads straight to his door and there is nothing to bump into so straight ahead we make our way to his door. The second we get into his room Dylan whispers “take off your coat and shoes” I whisper a soft “okay” and we both take everything off in silence. “Hand me your stuff” he whispers and I give him my things. Then he turns around and takes my hands in his, pulling me along with him. I bump into Dylan and he goes down “oh careful, you’ll fall” I say a little too loud. 

“Don’t worry, I’m supposed to go down,” he says with a soft chuckle. “You are?” I ask but a soft yelp passes my lips as he pulls me down on his lap. 

“Shhh baby” he says softly.

“Dylan” I whisper as I position myself a bit better on his lap “what are you doing” but his hands going up and down my sides gives me a fair idea of what he is doing “oh my” I say when his lips find that sweet spot in my neck. 

“Hmm” he lets out when he’s pressing kiss after kiss on my neck, opening his mouth to let his tongue caress my skin. Nervously I let my arms wrap around his shoulder as I place a kiss on the side of his head over his hat. He moves his head and I feel his breath tickle my lips. “I can feel how nervous you are, this all good right?” Dylan whispers softly. My answer lies in my body that I press down on him, grinding him, creating a friction I know he loves. I take his hat off and let my hands go through his hair. Something we both love. His mouth opens and the hot breath that rolls out is caught by my lips before I giggle softly. 

“Yes it is babe” I say to him, feeling myself become shy. His hands find my ass and he squeezes my body firmly.

“Good” he whispers with a small growl before he turns us around on his bed. He gets up and pushes me higher up on the bed before he lays his one leg over me and his hand goes up to my face. I feel his fingers go over my face and a big smile spreads out on my face. His thumb finds my bottom lip. Tracing it excruciatingly slowly. I press a kiss on his finger and I can hear him swallow. He parts my lips with his thumb and I let my tongue run out, knowing it drives him crazy. Not long after he kisses me fiercely and our tongues do a hot dance they’ve become so familiar with. My hand goes over his side and he takes it in his, pushing my hand up on the pillow besides my head. Keeping it there while he gets in between my now opened legs for him. 

“Dylan” I say with a soft chuckle “did you sneak me into your house to make out with me?” I ask him. 

“Yes” he says with his lips still close to mine “now we can be together peacefully, no knocks on the door, nobody interrupting us” he says heatedly pressing himself down on me and it’s creating a hot response in my body. I wrap my legs around him and buck up against him, teasing him a little before I become shy again. Dylan pushes himself down on me with a little more force behind it now “I crave your body so much” and he places open mouthed kisses all in my neck, going lower until he’s stopped by my sweater “can I touch you, baby?” he whispers lustfully. My eyes close as I longly await his touch so much.

“Please do” I tell him and his hands find the bottom of my sweater. Taking it off, his warm hands go over my cold body and the effect is beyond amazing. His hand is on my face as he kisses me. His tongue pressing past my lips, tasting me. Dylan’s hand goes down from my face and over my boobs. Pressing his hand in my bra he grazes my nipple which tickles a bit and I start to giggle “that tickles” I say to him but in my normal voice. Quickly he comes up and kisses me “shh baby be quiet” and he kisses me again “that tickles huh” and his head lowers until he’s close to my boob, pulling my bra down he flicks his tongue out over my nipple earning him a beautiful moan. “Does that tickle” 

“No” I say extra softly but he knows how I sound when I’m shy. 

“Don’t be shy, baby” and he places his mouth over my nipple, sucking softly, making me go absolutely mad for him. And something in me is shedding this shyness. 

“That feels like I want more” I whisper out and for a split second Dylan stops only to make me feel absolutely stunned over what he does next. His kisses start to trail down, towards my belly button. His tongue going over my body.

“How much more?” he asks planting lots of hot, wet kisses on my abdomen. Something about the darkness is triggering a need for more in both of us. We’ve seen each other naked, just in parts, never completely. He has touched me with his hands in my most private area before and I have felt him. So tonight, we let the heat run it’s own course and create something beautiful for the both of us. 

“A lot more” my voice is just above a whisper. Dylan’s tongue is making circles all the way down to the top of my jeans. 

“Like my tongue more?” this time it’s his voice that’s dripping with shyness. I feel a breath getting stuck in the back of my throat. I know what he means and I want it to happen. 

“Yes” I say very sure of what I want. Dylan’s hands waste no time working on opening my pants, his hands go to the side of my jeans and he pulls them down. I raise my hips up, giving him more space. I feel his fingers go over my ankles, holding the jeans in his hands before he pulls them off completely. He throws them on the floor and the button of my jeans makes a loud sound on the floor. We both hold our breaths and a different tension fills the air but when we hear nothing after a while he continues. His hands tremble just a little bit when he first touches my panties. Like they always do. Slow but steady he pulls them down and I feel absolutely exposed on his bed. My panties are off and Dylan moves his body up and opens my legs a little further. He gets settled in between them and he places a kiss underneath my belly button and starts a trail down. When he gets closer and closer to my warmth his kisses become lingering. 

I feel his breath on my most private body parts and a loud breath rolls over my lips. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks one last time. 

“I am, I promise” I say rather quickly and I feel a little embarrassed but the second his mouth comes in contact with my core that all flies out the window, making room for lust only. My eyes roll back when he licks over my opening and a soft cry falls over my lips. Dylan licks me again, with more pressure this time and my mouth opens wide. His left hand is on my hip and his fingers grip me firmly while he keeps licking me, slowly. Really taking in the taste of me and I’m unable to suppress a moan. This in return causes Dylan to make a beautiful sound. His tongue explores this new world and I’m laying here enjoying it so much more than I thought I would. Nothing could have prepared me for the sensation this is filling me with. The pleasure is immeasurable for me. Dylan’s tongue goes up and down over my wet core and he boldly lets his tongue enter me. A string of moans leave my mouth and when he finds that one most magical spot he even tells me very gently “be silent baby” 

“I’m sorry it’s just” but he puts more pressure behind his tongue and a moan interrupts my words. 

“Good?” Dylan asks in a lustful voice.

“Even better” I say when I feel myself get closer to my best high ever. Dylan keeps doing what he does and involuntarily my hips buck up against him making him moan. His tongue keeps pleasuring me and his hands now have a tight grip on my body as well. Moan after moan softly passes my lips and when my high comes crashing in I have to place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from being too loud. My muscles tighten up and I start to shock with my legs. When it gets too sensitive I gently push Dylan’s shoulders. 

For a moment neither one of us knows how to act, until Dylan sits up straight. I can make out vague shapes now and I give him a kiss on his cheek. I know he must be very worked up so I let my hand run down and palm him over his pants.

“If you touch me right now I’ll” but he stops talking when I open his jeans and let my hand run past his briefs. Hot and wanting he drops himself down on his back, giving me perfect access to him. I wrap my fingers around his erection and go up and down, making him wet with his pre-cum that’s already everywhere. I moan out softly because I love it when he gets all hot for me. After no more than six times going up and down low grunts pass his lips mixed with moans and it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. His hand closes around mine and he tightens the grip to how he likes it as he spills over both our hands. Still heavily breathing he gets up on his elbows. For a moment we sit there in silence and my insecurity in this moment is crushing me, so when he talks I’m relieved and happy to answer.

“I think maybe we should clean up,” he says softly.

“Yes” I agree with him.

“You go into the bathroom here and I’ll go to the other one” and he does so. Picking my panties and jeans off the floor with the low lights from his bathroom I feel myself getting shy and embarrassed. I clean myself up, rinse my face and take a seat on his bed. Dylan returns with a huge smile on his face, I didn't even see him taking clean clothes with him downstairs. 

“Oh shit, we could have put on the lights in my bathroom, they’re low enough” Dylan says as he comes to sit next to me, pulling me down with him as he settles on the bed. I make myself comfortable high up in his arms. Face to face I see his eyes going over me. “Baby you look upset” he says with worried eyes.

“No, I’m not” I say softly “it’s just uhm” and I lick my lips unable to keep my eyes on his “what we just did it was” and I wipe some hairs out of my face “I feel a little anxious, but it was so” 

“Amazing, great, wonderful, perfect? Absolutely good? Please tell me at least one of those words represents how it was for you?” he whispers with a cute, anxious smile on his face.

“All of them do, I promise” I say “you were amazing, it was definitely good. But was it for you? I mean I want you to be happy”

“Happy? You want me to be happy?” Dylan says in a silly voice. “God, you’re awful, you disgust me, wanting me to be happy” he says in the same voice. I start to chuckle. The smile on his face widens even further. 

“Yes, I know I’m sorry” I say jokingly along with him. He starts to playfully push me away but softly.

“I’ll never forgive you, go, be gone” and I start to laugh and he shushes me. 

“Fine, I’ll leave, if you won’t have me” and I swing my leg off the bed but he grabs it immediately, rolling on his back, pulling me on top of him. Both of us are laughing now. Trying to be quiet.

“Don’t you dare leave” he whisper yells at me and my head drops down on his chest and both our bodies are shaking from the laughter we try to suppress. “Everything bad I said about you was a fucking lie, okay” he says kissing my head everywhere he can “you’re the most amazing girl, my girl” and he looks up into my eyes and I see the naughty look again. “The hottest” he starts and I playfully place my mouth over his hand but he pulls it away “with the best taste” 

“No” I say way too loud, the anxious tension fills the room within milliseconds. Both our eyes are on his door. And when I turn back with huge eyes he starts to laugh soundlessly. 

“See you should let me say whatever I want” and he tickles my side. 

“No way” I say and he drops me besides him and pulls me in his arms again. The biggest smile is on both of our faces.

“You look radiant when you smile and the sound of your laughter makes my heart feel most alive” he says dreamily. 

I wrap my arms tightly around him and a cold shiver goes down over my back “it’s cold but I love the snow, the world is so pretty when it snows and even more so when you’re holding me like this” 

Dylan rubs his nose over mine “just put us in our own snow globe”


End file.
